Haunted
by jas190895
Summary: Set five years after the death of Charlie Buckton. Bianca wakes up in hospital with similar injuries to what Charlie suffered bringing back some haunting memories and Ruby refuses to forgive Brax for the death of her mum. But a woman that looks like Charlie is spotted in Melbourne? Is it her? And if so, why would she fake her death?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this will be my second fan fiction here. it is chax based but not as chax based as my other, so is based a lot more originally on Bianca & Heath.**  
**It's set five years after the death of Charlie. Hope you enjoy**

"Well hello there" Sid smiled as his drowsy patient woke up at long last. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come around?"

"Huh where am I?" his patient asked, trying to sit up but they winced.

"Bianca you were shot" Sid told his patient. Bianca looked alarmed then nodded.

"I remember" she gritted her teeth. "It was dark" she admitted sadly.

"I know, you've been in a coma for the past few weeks and er" Sid trailed off, deciding now was not the time to break some important news. "Well I better go tell the police that you're awake"

"Sid wait" Bianca called out. "Do they know who did this?"

"They have a few clues" Sid nodded. "But I think the police are better of dealing with this than I am" he smiled as he left the room.

Bianca sighed, leaning back as those haunting memories from five years ago came back to hit her.

(FLASHBACK)

"Charlie, Charlie oh my god Charlie wake up" Ruby sobbed cradling her mothers cold body which was covered in blood. With shaky hands Bianca phoned the ambulance, trying hard to stay strong for Ruby and as far Brax he held Charlie's hands so tightly begging her to wake up.

"Ambulance I need an ambulance, my friend she's er she's been shot" Bianca gulped. The operator asked the name and address before commenting how long it'd take for them to arrive. "Be quick, please she's in a bad way" Bianca pleaded as she hung up quickly.

"Charlie baby" Brax allowed the tears to roll down his eyes. "Baby wake up" wrapped his arms around her stiff body. Bianca watched as the pair huddled over Charlie's limp body, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

What was only a few minutes seemed like hours until the ambulance finally showed up. Brax and Ruby were pushed out of the scene, Ruby huddled onto Bianca for support.

"Who would do this to her b?" She sobbed as Bianca stroked her hair.

"She'll be okay" Bianca promised with such fierce in her voice it'd be stupid not to believe her.

Meanwhile the ambulance felt for a pulse. Brax watched them, his heart racing.

"Whats taking you so long?" he raised his voice, causing them to jump.

"Brax let them do their job" Bianca pleaded as she clung to Ruby tighter.

"We need to get her to the hospital" One of the crew reported.

"Oh my god" Ruby sobbed, as she raced after her unconscious mum who lay lfieless on a stretcher.

"I eh I'll drive and I'll meet you there" Bianca promised as the sirens sounded and Brax and Ruby followed Charlie and the crew into the ambulance.

(PRESENT TIME)

Bianca shuddered as she remembered Charlie's funeral. How many coppers, and loved ones around with her to say goodbye. Ruby's touching eulogy and the tears that the congregation cried. Nobody forgot Charlie, even now five years later she was remembered. Bianca remembered finding out she was pregnant a year after Charlie's death. Not knowing how to feel, because although she was happy, she couldn't share the news with her best friend. Sid came in, distracting Bianca from remembering.

"Heath wants to know if he can visit" Sid smiled. Bianca nodded.

"He's my husband isn't he?" she laughed. Sid nodded.

"I'll tell him he can come in" Sid smiled as he left the room.

"Mamma mamma!" 3 year old Anna rushed into the room and tried to jump on the bed. "mamma mal" she sighed as Heath lifted her up on the bed.

"Mummy's okay now her little hunnie is here" Bianca squealed as Anna hugged her tightly. "Ooh baby watch mamma's tummy"

"Why?" Anna's eyes widened.

"It's very sore. Now have you been a good girl for papa?"

"Si" Anna beamed with pride. "Anna Braxton Scott buono per papa!"

"I blame you for my inability to understand our bub" Heath grinned as he sat on the end of the bed. "How you doing babes?" he smiled kissing Bianca on the cheek.

"I'm sore and very confused" Bianca laughed. "But I don't care as long as my family's here by my side"

"They're gonna find out who did this to you, I'll make them" Heath took her hand and promised. "I feel like it's all my fault I should have never left you that night"

"It's not your fault. I'd have much rather been left alone than have Darcy get the bus on her own"

"It'd have been easier if Darce just stayed the night with us that night instead of her grandma being stubborn"

"Don't blame people Heath, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Bianca smiled. "So baby" she directed her attention to Anna. "What have you been doing while mummy was sleeping?" she couldn't bring herself to say she was shot or even hurt.

"Papa say mamma sore and you go to sleep" Anna sighed sadly. "I make mamma better?" she questioned as she stood up and kissed the top of Bianca's head. She turned to Heath. "Mamma's better now"

"Yeah her little princess made her better" Heath smiled as he ruffled the top of Anna's head. "So I'm gonna talk to Sid, see when you can come home"

"Don't leave me" Bianca smiled as she grabbed Heath's hand. I haven't seen my babies in weeks, I don't want you to disappear not even for a few minutes"

Heath smiled. "Okay no leaving, not even to see when you can be home" he cheekily added. "I love you B"

"I love you too Heath"

(10 MINUTES LATER)

"Bianca! Sid called and said you'd woke up" April grinned as she burst through the hospital door. "I was so worried" she admitted as she hugged her sister.

"I'm fine" Bianca promised. "Just a little pain, nothing to worry about"

"Bianca you were" April began as she covered Anna's ears. "Shot"

"The police are going to do all they can" Bianca smiled. "I just wish I could remember who did it"

"I'll take Anna to the canteen for some juice" Heath picked his daughter up and walked out the room.

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know" Bianca gulped. "Over the years people have held grudges..." she began but April got the hint.

"Liam?" her eyes widened. "Bianca he wouldn't..."

"What if he was high April?" Bianca asked. "After everything that happened, then it's a possibility"

"He wouldn't Bianca, come on you guys were in love"

"Exactly April, we were" Bianca nodded. "Not anymore, not after all the stuff with Heath and us having Anna" she sighed. "Things got messy, he hates us"

"He hates Heath" April corrected her.

"I cheated on him while he was in Rehab" Bianca wiped away the tears.

"You were lonely, and Heath is a lot better in your relationship than Liam ever was. I mean he's settled down, you guys have an adorable daughter" April said. "Besides hasn't it been too long for him to hold grudges?"

"I suppose so" Bianca tried to smile. "But I can't think of anyone else"

"The police will catch them" April promised. Just you wait"

(GRAVEYARD)

Ruby walked across the graveyard clutching a huge bunch of flowers, trying not to let her tears blur her vision. Five years without her mum, and it still hurt her as much as it did the day she found her lay there in a pool of blood. As she reached Charlie's grave, she was annoyed to see Brax had already beaten her to it.

"Oh" Ruby spoke loudly. Brax spun round. "I didn't expect you to be here" she spoke harshly.

"Rubes" Brax began but Ruby didn't let him finish.

"I wouldn't be here today by my mothers grave if it wasn't for you Brax" she cried, allowing the bunch of flowers to fall to the ground. "Five years and it's still so so hard without her" she sobbed.

"I know Rubes. I think of her everyday. I still go to text her or call her and I realise she's not here. We both loved her and I know she wouldn't want us to be like this"

"Jake Pirovic came into her life because of you" Ruby shook her head. "I have no one, no family nothing because everyone has been snatched away from me"

"You have me" Brax stroked the girls arm.

"You're not family. You have your own now" Ruby glared, thinking of his girlfriend Amy.

"Ruby please I know you hate me, but can we just be civil while we're here. I love your mum and she would want me to be happy, for us both to be happy" Brax picked up the flowers Ruby had dropped and offered them out to her. Ruby glanced at where her mothers name was engraved and took the flowers, barging past Brax to crouch down and lay the flowers.  
"Hey Charlie" Ruby began. After five years, talking to a grave stone was no longer unusual to her. "It's still so hard without you, especially these last few weeks but I know your being looked after by grandma and grandad. I saw your unofficial niece a few days back, still think it's beautiful that she has your name as her middle name" Ruby smiled. "And Bianca I know she misses you a hell of a lot, we always talk about you and she's looking after me. I know she'd be here today if she wasn't in hospital. And I met a guy a few weeks back, he's nice but I'm sure as hell missing you telling me who I can and can't date. I miss you mum" Ruby wrapped her arms round the cold gravestone and kissed where her mum's engravings were. "I love you" she sobbed. as Brax came up behind her and hugged her. But instead of pushing him away, Ruby allowed herself to collapse in his arms, allowing the grief to over take her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you home late?" Amy questioned as Brax came through the door, a pizza in one hand and his keyes in the other. Brax shrugged.

"I was out" he replied, placing his keys on the coffee table and taking a huge slice of pizza. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Brax I'm not stupid I know what this day means to you" she replied sadly as she glanced over at him. Brax ignored this comment.

"Do we have any juice in?" he asked as he headed to the fridge.

"You were with Ruby weren't you" Amy asked.

"So what if I was?" Brax raised his voice. "You never met Charlie you don't know her"

"I know but I'm your girlfriend and I can't help feeling like I'm second best"

"What to Charlie?" Brax slammed the fridge door shut. "Incase you haven't forgotten she's DEAD" he yelled causing Amy to jump. "I don't need to put up with this" he picked up his keys again and walked out the door.

"Brax wait" Amy shouted after him, but he'd already left.

(HOSPITAL)

"When can I go home Sid?" Bianca asked as she noticed the doc checking through his files.

"Erm well not for atleast a few days, you were shot and it was serious" Sid replied. "Even though you're physically okay now, it couldn't do any harm to rest, especially with a three year old to look after" he smiled. "See you" he walked out the door.

Bianca leant her head against the hospital bed and sighed. Meanwhile Heath returned to the hospital.

"Hey doc" he directed at Sid. "Any chance of B coming home?"

"She's just asked the same thing" Sid laughed, shaking his head. "Like I said to Bianca, she needs to rest. We both know how serious that wound was"

"Okay well it won't be long yeah?" Heath asked. "Have the cops been round?"

"Nope not heard a peep and I did tell them that she had woke" Sid replied.

"Useless pigs. Buckton did a better job wih the amount of times she hassled me"

"Heath could you not mention the whole Charlie thing to Bianca" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Heath asked.

"The injuries that Bianca suffered, well they're too similar to the ones that Charlie suffered before she ehm died" Sid replied.

"So what your saying that you think this is down to Jake Pirovic?" Heath asked.

"No but what I am saying is that Bianca was among those to find Charlie shot and she stayed at the hospital. Reminding her of a former best friend could make her really upset and I want to make sure that while she rests, she isn't stressed or haunted by past memories"

"I got it doc. Thanks for everything" Heath smiled as he walked down the hallway and into Bianca's room. "Hey gorgeous" he smiled, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey darling. Where's Anna?" Bianca asked.

"Darce is babysitting her" Heath smiled as he thought of his sixteen year old daughter.

"Scary isn't it, seems like yesterday when Darcy was just a kid"

"Yeah. I remember when she was Anna's age. Of course I didn't know she was my kid but me and Case ran around playing soccer with her" Heath smiled. "Now, she's swapped soccer and ballet practice for boys and make-up" he continued with a twinge of sadness to his voice.

"Hey VJ's a nice kid, we both know that" Bianca smiled.

"I suppose so, but atleast with Anna I can put my foot down and she's never getting a boyfriend"

"Awwww" Bianca pouted. "Do you not remember how much fun we had when we interrogated VJ. It'd be twice as embarrassing for Anna" she smiled cheekily.

"No she's not getting a boyfriend. She's my girl"

"I thought I was your girl?" Bianca pretended to be huffy. Heath pulled her in for a hug.

"You're all my girls" he kissed the top of her head. "You, Darce and Anna"

(HEATH AND BIANCA'S HOUSE)

"No" Anna glared at her older sister with her arms crossed firmly. "Mummy"

"Mummy will be home soon, but she won't be happy if you haven't been a good girl for me" Darcy sighed, going to pick her sister up.

"No" Anna rubbed her eyes as the tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. "We watch Nemo?" she asked hopefully, her arms still crossed.

"Anna hunny we can't" Darcy grabbed her sister suddenly and tried to take her up the stairs. "But if Daddy says yeah how about I take you to the beach" she continued. Anna's eyes lit up.

"And mummy and papa?" she asked, as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe" Darcy smiled as she reached Anna's room. She carefully placed her in her bed before whispering. "Night sweet cheeks"

"Night sorella" Anna mumbled back before her eyes shut and she fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile Dary had gone back downstairs and turned on the TV. There wasn't much to choose from but one thing caught her eye in particular.

"It looks like the ex lover of rock star Liam Murphy has woke from her coma" the news reporter said. "Apparently the victim has not been questioned by the police yet. Meanwhile it's still unclear over who tried to kill Bianca Braxton-Scott but police say that they are doing everything that they can"

Darcy sighed before grabbing out her phoine to text Heath, but he walked through the door.

"They're talking about Bianca on the news" she sighed as she hugged her dad. "Ex lover of rock star Liam Murphy..." she rolled her eyes. "How is she?"

"She's good. Doctors said she'll be home in a few days" Heath smiled.

"Do the cops have any idea who did this?" Darcy asked. Heath shook his head.

"They're useless Darce, we both know that. But eh Sid said something about it being similar to a death a few years back in the bay" Heath shuddered. "You remember Charlie don't you Darce? Uncle Brax's girlfriend"

"Course I do" Darcy smiled.

"Well Bianca was shot in the abdomen just like Charlie" Heath sighed. "It can't have been Pirovic he's still in jail"

"He could have always hired someone" Darcy pointed out. "We'll find out soon enough and Bianca will get justice. I'm glad she's alright" she got up and kissed he rdad goodnight. "Oh yeah Anna wants to go to the beach tomorrow" she smiled. "This was the compromise to get her to bed"

"Atleast with B in hospital I can finally get her on the baby boogie board" Heath half joked. Darcy shook her head.

"You know Bianca would flip..."

"Well it'll be out lil secret" Heath winked. "See you in the morning sweets"

"See you in the morning Dad" Darcy smiled as she went upstairs leaving Heath to watch the rest of the news alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, they really do mean alot! Finally got around to posting this, sorry for the long wait and I really hope you enjoy it xoxo**

**Chapter Three**

"Hey" Amy smiled. "I was thinking about going to see Bianca today" she spoke to Brax who barely took notice of her.

"Why?" Brax asked.

"Because we're friends" Amy pointed out. "You should come, she is your brothers wife"

"Look you can go see Bianca but I'm not going to the hospital with you"

"Why not?" Amy questioned as she placed the dirty cups and bowls in the sink.

"I don't like hospitals" Brax shrugged, trying not to remember the day that Charlie was took to the hospital and the night that she died.

"Well thats a stupid reason" Amy laughed lightly. Brax groaned.

"You go to the hospital but don't question me. I'll see Bianca when she's out of there" Brax mumbled.

"Are you still angry about last night?"

"No why would I be?"

"Come on Brax we've barely spoke since" Amy sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Then don't do anything" Brax mumbled standing up from the table. "I'm going to work, go see Bianca whatever just leave me out of this" he sighed slamming the door behind him.

**(THE BEACH)**

"Darce look!" Anna demanded her elder sisters attention so Darcy would look at the pretty pink shells she'd just gathered.

"Pretty Anna!" Darcy commented, taking a shell to examine it closely. "You gonna go in the water with Daddy?" she asked. Anna shook her head.

"It cold" she sighed dramatically. "Instead we play" she grinned her blonde wispy hair flying around in the wind. she dropped the rest of the shells on the floor. "Darcy" Anna asked sheepishly. "Why's mamma not here?" she looked up at her sister with her big eyes.

"Mummy's having a rest sweetie she'll be home before you know it" Darcy smiled as she tied her aby sisters hair into a ponytail.

"But I miss her" Anna replied sadly.

"You miss who munchkin?" Heath asked as he returned from the water dripping wet with a surfboard in his arms.

"She misses Bianca" Darcy glanced at Heath who nodded.

"Well we're going to see mummy later" Heath grinned excitedly.

"At home?" Anna smiled.

"Not yet sweetie, like I said mummy's just having a rest" Darcy glared at Heath to go along with her story.

"Yep then she'll be back to play with you all day long!" Heath smiled. "Now girls, how about some lunch?"

**(HOSPITAL)**

"Sid I'm going crazy" Bianca groaned as she played around with the hospital food that lay infront of her. "The foods awful and I miss my family" she banged her head against the pillow to show frustration.

"I want you to be fully revocered Bianca. You're very lucky that you woke up" he admitted.

"How close was I to er?" Bianca asked, avoiding the word dying.

"If you hadn't have woken up when you did, then your life support would have had to be switched off"

Bianca gulped, grateful that she woke up.

"Oh my god" she blinked back tears. "This attack I'm not stupid I know how similar it is to Charlie's death Sid" she rambled.

"I've told everyone not to mention that to you, especiall considering you were close" Sid half-smiled.

"I appreciate it" Bianca smiled back. "Do the police have the same suspicions?" Bianca asked.

"Yep they do" Sid nodded, just as Xavier knocked on the door, smartley dressed in the cop outfit.

"Hey Bianca how you feeling?"

"I'm alright" she smiled as Sid left the room. "Do you know who did this to me?" she asked. "Who shot me?"

"We're doing the best we can" Xavier smiled apologetically.

"That means you don't have a clue do you" Bianca sighed. Xavier remained tight lipped.

"Do you know anyone who may have had a grudge against you?" Xavier asked.

"What do you mean? Like someone who wanted me dead?" Bianca shook her head. "No"

"What about an ex?" Xavier asked uncertainly. The look on Bianca's face changed.

"You think it was Liam?" She asked in shock. "You and April are both as deluded as one another" she laughed. "Liam and I were old news, I married Heath and we have a daughter. Why would he get revenge now?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that ever since you and Heath got together he's been living a drink and drug fuelled lifestyle and he doesn't have an alibi for the night you were shot" he admitted. "For all we know he could have shot you"

"But why?" Bianca asked. "After all this time, why?"

"I don't know" Xavier admitted. "Are you sure there's no one who has a grudge against you?"

"Jake Pirovic could possibly have a grudge against Heath" Bianca sighed. "You know that he's out of prison and well it wouldn't be the first time he's tried to kill a riverboy's girlfriend" she admitted sadly, thinking of her former best friend.

"Yours and Charlie's injuries were scarily similar" He admitted. "We've tried speaking to Jake but his mum said she was with him the entire night"

"She could be lying. He's just got out of prison and he is her son after all"

"We will figure this out Bianca and you will get justice" Xavier smiled. "If there's any news we'll let you know"

"Thanks" Bianca attempted to smile as Xavier left the room. Meanwhile Sid walked in with a smile on his face.

"I've just been looking at your scans Bianca. Turns out this recovery thing is going quicker than expected. You can go home tonight when Heath picks you up but no heavy lifting and don't put strain on your stomach for a while" He grinned. Bianca punched a fist into the air.

"Yessss!" she screamed with delight. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you" she smiled running her fingers through her loose blonde curls.

"It's okay. There's no point in you being here especially if your recovering and I know how much your family misses you. April hasn't stopped worrying the past few weeks" he admitted. "I practically had to force her out of here at the end of my shift"

"She worries too much" Bianca smiled.

"So does Heath! Once he dropped Anna off at nursery he was straight here"

"What about work?"

"I think Brax sorted him out, especially with Angelo's doing well" Sid smiled. "I better go but I'll see you around" he nodded as he left the room.

**(DINER)**

"Now Anna Banana here's a nice big steaming hot plate of spaghetti for you, and Darcy here's the exact same for you" Irene grinned as she placed two bowls of spaghetti bologneise infront of the two girls. Anna's eyes widened as she turned to Irene.

"Thanks Aunty Irene" she smiled as she picked up spaghetti with her fists.

"Anna!" Heath scolded. "Use your knife and fork" he wiped her hands and placed the utensils in the right hands. Anna shook her head.

"It spaghetti daddy. You can't eat spaghetti with fork stupido" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you can like this" Darcy showed her little sister the correct way. Meanwhile Heath turned to Irene.

"Thanks. How much do I owe ya"

"Oh it's on the house darl, everyone's been in high spirits with the news about Bianca" Irene grinned.

"Thanks Irene. I really appreciate it. We're going to visit Bianca later, if you want a ride over"

"Yeah that'd be really great darl" Irene smiled. "I'll talk to you later. See you later girls"

"Bye Auntie Irene" Both girls smiled in unison before continuing to eat their spaghetti.

**(BEACH)**

"Liam Murphy where were you on the night that your ex wife Bianca Scott was shot, we heard there's no alibi is this true?" The paparazzi shoved the microphone in Liam's face but he shoved it away.

"I don't want to talk about the recent events" he mumbled, attempting to walk away from the paparazzi.

"Why i there no alibi? Did you attempt to kill your ex wife because of the news that she dumped you and left you for your love rival?" the paparazzi continued. Liam turned around, clenching his fists.

"I don't want to talk about recent events" he screamed before grabbing the microphone and throwing it down onto the sand. "Leave me alone!" he shoved the man so hard he fell to the ground, before spitting at him and walking away...


End file.
